


Mr. Watson

by mandatorily



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does his best to seduce John. John does his best to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first video I've made in about 7 years. Rachel played me the song Mr. Watson by Kesha and we both thought it was oddly perfect for a Sherlock vid. She requested one specific scene and this is what I did with it all. I like to try to tell a story with my vids, so I hope that comes through.

**Password** : getwithyou  
  
 **Password** : getwithyou  



End file.
